The present invention relates to a clutch control device for controlling the operation of a hydraulically operated clutch with a valve. The present invention also relates to a clutch, in particular a wet clutch, having a clutch control: Furthermore, the present invention relates to a power train including an engine and a transmission, in particular an automatic shift transmission, a dual clutch transmission, or a CVT transmission.
Distance-regulated or pressure-regulated valves can be used, for example, to operate a clutch by means of a hydraulic system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clutch control device for controlling the operation of a hydraulically actuated clutch with a valve that enables rapid and precise actuation of the clutch.